


Gold's Penance

by MetroXLR99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroXLR99/pseuds/MetroXLR99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] With the war against the Onyx Regime a losing battle, Professor Von Schlemmer prepares<br/>to send Silver the Hedgehog and Gold the Tenrec into the distant past change history for the better.</p><p> before leaving, Silver learns of a dark secret that his fellow psychic has been hiding. [Silvold]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold's Penance, Part I

Planet Mobius in the year 3437 is a miserable place. with the worse example being Onyx City.

the people live in constant fear of the tyrannical regime that watches and rules over them.  
Freedom in all It's forms in naught but a fantasy, with severe punishments dealt over the most minor of offenses.

 

This is NOT the Mobius that heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog fought and died for.

this dystopic world should NOT exist.

 

and, It WON'T, so long as a desperate few have anything to say about it.

 

[Prof. Von Schlemmer's Laboratory]

within an underground laboratory, a human man with light turquoise skin and bright orange hair  
was glued to a computer screen, going over hundreds of bytes of data.

and, he was just *mildly* frustrated at the results he was getting.

 

in the far side of the lab, was a male mobian hedgehog with pearl white fur  
who was apparently moving extremely large metal crates using telekinesis.

 

"Is this where you want them to go, Professor?!" called Silver.

 

"Hmm? o-oh, Yez. vight d'ere will do, mein friend." said Von Schlemmer, who spoke in a distinctive "Eurish" accent.

 

Silver gently laid the crates down, then approached his professor friend. "What are you working on?"

 

the blue skinned man returned to the computer screen. "Just going over zome data. azzezzing da' zituation."

 

Silver looked interested. "and?"

 

Von Schlemmer exhaled softly. "I won't know v'or zure until our "ally" returnz with her report."

 

As if on cue, the sliding door opened..and, in walked what appeared to be an Onyx City Council Member.  
BUT, upon seeing the four dotted face mask, the Silver and Von Schlemmer calmed down.

 

"Welcome back, Fraulein." began Von Schlemmer. "and, vhat newz have you to report?"

 

the figure removed her mask and cloak..revealing herself to be a female mobian tenrec with golden fur, and a strange making upon her forehead.

she bore a solemn expression on her face. "their gone..their ALL gone." said Gold, her eyes staring off in absolute shock.

 

"What!?" exclaimed Silver.

 

"The rebels in the narrows region of the city." continued Gold, still shaken at what she saw recently. "I..I couldn't help them. I could only WATCH, when-"

 

Gold fell to her knees and began to weep. Silver rushed over to his fellow psychic, and tried to comfort her.

 

"I can still hear their psychic screams.." muttered Gold, holding her head as if she had a migraine. "so..much. PAIN." sobbed Gold.

 

as Silver stroked Gold's quills affectionately, Von Schlemmer rubbed the bridge of his nose stressfully. "mein gott.."

 

"It's over." said Gold, her voice monotoned. "those people were our Last, BEST hope for a Free and Equal world."

 

Von Schlemmer scowled darkly. "nein. zhey were NOT our "last" hope. vey ztill have one FINAL rezort."

 

Both Silver and Gold looked at Von Schlemmer. "what do you mean, Professor?"

 

Von Schlemmer didn't answer. he merely walked over to an old piano.  
he then tapped certain keys in sequence..which made a wall open up, revealing a hidden door.

 

"v'ollow me, mein friendz." said Von Schlemmer, as he entered the secret doorway.

 

Silver and Gold looked at each other. Then, they finally stood up and followed the overlander scientist.

 

the three walked down a curved staircase in silence..until they finally reached a large, metal door.

 

"wait here." said Von Schlemmer, as he approached the giant door.

an orb began to glow, and shot a beam of light that slowly began to scan Von Schlemmer's body and facial features.

 

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED." said the computer voice. "DISABLING COUNTER-MEASURES."

 

with a low rumble, and loud hiss, the doors slowly began to open.  
a glance from Von Schlemmer told the mobian psychics to follow him into the chamber.

inside..they nearly lost their breath upon seeing the mammoth size machine that lay inside.  
and, at the center was a large platform that bore Von Schlemmer's family crest upon it.

 

"what..IS this thing?!" said Silver, awestruck.

 

Gold's blue eyes briefly flash gold and yellow..she then gasped. "a t-time machine. (looks to Von Schlemmer) you built a TIME MACHINE?!"

 

Von Schlemmer smiled. "juzt an old pet project that I have had since I waz a boy (stared darkly) an, It iz our abzolute final hope"

 

Von Schlemmer wiped his hand over the hardware of his invention. "In da' event dat' vee ever failed to defeat, an' overthrow the corrupt counzil..mein plan waz to use mein time machine to travel to zee distant past, an' STOP zee Onyx Regime from ever exzisting."

 

Gold widened her eyes at this. "and..undo everything that the council has done."

 

Von Schlemmer nodded. "ev'ry death..ev'ry loss. it will be az if It never happened."

 

Silver looked at the professor. "Why didn't you use this thing from the start?!"

 

"It wazn't ready." began Von Schlemmer. "an' bezides..zis machine takes ALOT of power to use, AND I alzo wanted to give zee rebelion a chance to bring peace HERE, in zee present."

Von Schlemmer then sighed. "but, az zee rebellion now only conzists of the THREE of us..I have no choice but to rezort to zhis dezperate plan under de' mozt DIRE of zircumztanzez."

 

Silver looked at Von Schlemmer. "You know how the regime first started, professor?"

 

Von Schlemmer exhaled sharply as he rubbed his temples. "I wish I did, mein friend. but dezpite de' assiztance of our good friend, Gold, de' spezifics on when an' how our enemies came to be remainz a myztery to us."

 

Gold looked down sadly. "I am sorry. I wish I could have done more, but the council, they-"

 

"It's okay, Gold." said Silver. "you did your best."

 

Gold's sorrowful expression didn't change. ("no, I didn't.") thought Gold.

 

Silver looked at Gold again. "YES, you DID."

Gold widened her eyes, blushing. ("crap. I projected my thoughts again, didn't I?")

 

"yep." said Silver, still hearing Gold's telepathic voice in his head.

 

("dammit, Gold!, It's a wonder you haven't gotten us all caught yet!!")

 

as Gold continued to mentally scold herself, Silver turned back to Von Schlemmer. "So, what HAVE you uncovered, Professor??"

 

"Only zhat de' very best opportunity for us lies during Planet Mobiuz golden age. Exactly 200 yearz ago." replied Von Schlemmer.

 

"Two-Hundred Years? Wait..that's when Sonic the Hedgehog, and his Freedom Fighters were alive." said Silver.

 

"Yez. zhey were at war with Doctor Eggman, BUT at least de' planet was ztill free. (looks at Silver) an, I at least know for a fact that ze' regime DIDN'T exist during zhat time."

 

Silver eyed his good friend. "So..we just go into the distant past, with no idea When or How the Regime first formed, and try and find SOME way to stop them?!"

 

"Nobody zaid zhis would be eazy. mein friend. BUT, It's zee only option we have left..other zhan lay down, an' die."

 

Gold thought long and hard over this. "Assuming we DO succeed, and change alter history..what will happen to us? won't WE disappear from existance?!"

 

"Normally, Yez. but, mein machine has an unuzual zide-effect." began Von Schlemmer.

"De' zame temporal energies zhat will tranzport you will ALZO infuze your bodies with a permanant energy field zhat will shield you from any shifts in ze' timestream."

 

Silver looked confused. "huh?"

 

Von Schlemmer chuckled lightly. "It means, mein friend, you vill exizt outzide of time. zo, even if you were to prevent your own birth, you von't disappear, and vill remain unchanged."

 

"meaning if we DO succeed, and change the past..we will be the only ones who will remember to awful world." said Gold, figuring It out.

 

"Yez." said Von Schlemmer.

 

Gold stood in silence, her mind racing.

 

"You said your time machine take alot of energy to use.." began Silver. "How much, exactly?"

 

"Too much, mein friend." replied Von Schlemmer. "Vee will have to use ALL we have left."

 

Silver exhaled sharply. "well..after today, I guess we won't need to save It for anything."

 

"Yez, but as zoon az we zart de' machine, our enemies will detect us..meaning vee will have a limited time to use the machine before zhis place is raided."

 

Von Schlemmer then sighed sadly. "It alzo means ONE of uz vill have to stay behind, an' DESTROY the machine to prevent zhem from vollowing."

 

Silver widened his eyes in shock. "w-Wait, you don't mean-"

 

"Mein journey haz come to an end, Zilver." began Von Schlemmer, solemnly. "From here on out..all hope lies vith You, an' Gold."

 

Silver ran up to the scientist. "b-But, Professor! YOU CAN'T!!"

 

Von Schlemmer looked down sadly, a tear in his eye. "I am zorry, mein friend. But zhis is bigger than any one of uz. vor de' future of Ev'ryone..vor all zhoze vee have lost. I musy make zhis zacrifice."

 

Gold teared up upon hearing the professor's words. Silver sighed sharply, not liking this at all.

 

"so..I'll just have to leave you to die?" said Silver, close to tears.

 

"If you Zucceed in your mission, Zilver..we will ALL ztill be alive in a world worth living in."

 

"but, we won't know each other. You said It yourself, only I would remember you."

 

Von Schlemmer knelt down, and looked into Silver's golden eyes. "yez. only YOU vill remember our forgotten friendship..but, vee vill ztill be friends. Given time, vee will be friends again."

 

"assuming I can figure out how to get back, that is." said Silver.

 

"I trust you vill find a way, mein friend."

 

Von Schlemmer rose up, and walked over to a console. "I vill begin diverting all power to the Chronal Sphere-"

 

"WAIT!"

 

Silver and Von Schlemmer looked to Gold. "wait..we c-can't leave yet. th-There is something at my house. s-Something that I need to take with me."

 

"Zhat is too risky, Gold. zee Regime's Civil Protection Robots may catch you-"

 

"I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT IT!!" exclaimed Gold, frantic.

 

"Gold, CALM DOWN!" said Silver, as he gripped Gold's hand, and looked into her eyes. "Whatever It is that you're worried about, It won't matter after-"

 

"You don't understand, Silver. I *CAN'T* leave this behind to disappear..i can't."

 

Von Schlemmer looked at Gold. "Exactly vhat IS this thing that you can't leave behind?"

 

Gold looked up at the professor. "my most *precious* treasure."

 

Von Schlemmer stared at the Tenrec for a good long while..then, finally sighed softly. "go get vhat you need, and get back here quickly. ze' zooner you both leave, ze' better." Von Schlemmer looked to Silver. "Zilver, go with Gold, an' protect her."

 

Silver nodded, then followed Gold as she ran out of the chamber.  
Von Schlemmer then returned to his console, and perform some diagnostics while he waited for his good friends to return.

 

[Somewhere in Onyx City]

Silver and Gold ran through the now empty city streets, trying to make their way to Gold's house undetected.

 

(("ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF ONYX CITY.")) began a computerized voice over various PA's. (("CITYWIDE BLACKOUT IS IN EFFECT. ANY CITIZENS CAUGHT BREAKING CURFEW WILL FACE EXTREME PUNISHMENT."))

 

as Gold began to rush forward, Silver stopped her, and kept them both against the wall of a building as an armored tank and some C.P.R. passed them by.

as Silver watched a patrol pass, he spoke softly: "I sure hope this is all worth It."

 

"It *IS*..trust me." said Gold, with an odd sternness in her voice.

 

Silver took Gold's hand, and the two continued on through the cold streets.

 

the two eventually reached what looked like a large estate of some kind.  
Silver paused to whistle, in awe at the house that he'd never seen before.

 

"wow. I never pegged you for being "upper class", Gold."

 

Gold shrugged. "My place among the city council granted me certain perks. Frankly, none of them was worth the atrocities that I let them do."

 

Gold marched over, and kicked the iron gates open.

 

"WHOA!, now."

 

"After today, THIS won't be my home anymore." began Gold. "No point in being "gentle."

 

Silver followed Gold into the estate grounds, Gold then busted the front doors down, and entered the building.

inside, Silver paused to marvel at all the many expensive items that adorned the main lobby.

 

"so..which one of these is-"

 

"NONE of them. what I treasure most..I kept well hidden." said Gold, as she marched down the main hall.

 

Silver followed Gold, staying close to her as she entered a parlor.  
she walked over to the mantle of a fireplace, grabbed a fixture..and, began to turn It in a certain way.

with a low rumble, the fireplace rotated around..revealing a secret passage.  
as Gold entered the dimly lit, curved stairway, Silver stayed close behind.

he didn't say a word, though he REALLY wanted to know what secret GOLD was hiding like Von Schlemmer did.

 

the two soon reached the end, and found themselves in a small room of cold stone.

at the center of the room was a lone orb-shaped pod sitting atop a pedastal.  
Gold slowly approached the pod..and, gently drew her hand over it's smooth surface.

 

"gold..what-"

 

"shh..just watch."

 

Gold pressed a button on the pod. and, with a beep, the pod hissed loudly as it opened up.  
Silver looked inside..and, found a baby sleeping within.

the infant was human, male. and, had the same light turquoise skin and bright orange hair as Von Schlemmer.

(apparently, this child was of the same race as his friend.)

 

as the baby began to awake, Gold cooed softly at him.

"shhh..it's okay, baby. momma's here, now." whispered Gold, as she picked the baby up, and held him close.

 

Silver approached Gold, puzzled at this. "Gold..I think I deserve an explanation."

 

Gold looked at her "son', then back at Silver. "yes..I suppose I do."

 

Gold gently stroked the baby's hair as she spoke softly.

 

"very few people know how the rebellion against the regime began..but, I do.

It began with Axel and Nova. an overlander couple who were social activists that spoke out against the city council's oppressive authority."

 

a tear formed in Gold's eyes as she recalled the couple. "HE ran a hospital. a free clinic, and SHE was a teacher at an orphanage.

they spoke of freedom. Equality among the masses. a world where the people could choose their own destiny, and NOT have their fate's decided for them."

 

"they sound like Freedom Fighter..like Sonic and Princess Sally were." said Silver.

 

Gold nodded.

"yes..they were. and many believed in what they preached.  
but, the council didn't wish to relinquish control over the citizenry.

so, they..d-denounced them as terrorists. and, by unanimous vote, had them publically executed in the town square."

 

Silver looked at Gold. "Unanimous vote?"

 

Gold shut her eyes tight as tears fell down her cheek. "I was a coward. I didn't want them to die..but, I was afraid of what the council might do to me if I voted in their favor.

and, so..to my eternal shame and regret. I lied, and condemned them to death as well."

 

Gold began to cry as a memory resurfaced. her telepathy then activated, and Silver's eyes glowed gold as Gold's memory was projected into his mind.

 

***Flashback***

 

"Have you come to gloat, now?" said Axel.

 

"because if you HAVE.." began Nova. "then you can just go to-"

 

"I didn't want this to happen." said Gold, solemnly

 

the jailed couple stared at the council member as she removed her mask, revealing her tear stained face to them. "I don't want you to die. You don't deserve this."

 

Nova eyed the Tenrec. "then, WHY did you vote-"

 

"I may be on the council, but I am no overlord..I am as much a "slave" as next citizen." explained Gold. "You don't know what they would have done to me if I went against them."

 

the pair finally looked at their "captor" with compassion, instead of disdain.

 

"oh, you poor, poor girl." said Nova.

 

Gold walked closer to the energy barrier dividing her from the prisoners. "It's not too late, I can still save you."

 

"How?" asked Axel.

 

"I can take an EMP Grenade from the armory. use It to shut down power, and open the jail cells. You can escape!"

 

"along with every other prisoner locked up with us." said Nova.

 

"and, there are SOME who actually *do* deserve to be here." added Axel.

 

"But-!"

 

"Miss. I know you mean well, but we can't accept this." began Axel. "such an escape attempt would endanger too many lives. and, we will NOT betray our just cause just to save ourselves."

 

"and, besides: We are Freedom Fighters, NOT Terrorists." said Nova. "we would rather die as innocents, than flee like guilty criminals."

 

Gold was shocked and puzzled at this. "but..But, you've done no wrong. You SHOULDN'T have to die!!"

 

"That we agree." said Axel. "but, your council believes that by executing us, they will silence our voices, and preserve the hold that they have over the citizens."

 

"But, what they don't realize is that our unjustified deaths will only spread the fires of freedom, not snuff it out like a dim flame." said Nova.

 

Gold looked at the two with glossy wet eyes.

 

"We shall face our ends with our heads held high. confident freedom WILL prevail beyond our lifetime."

 

Gold looked away, sadly. "how can you be so brave in the face of death?! how can you be so..so FEARLESS!?"

 

"Courage isn't about being fearless..but, standing up to danger DESPITE one's fears." said Axel.

 

"we ARE afraid..but, not for ourselves." began Nova. "We are afraid for the people living in fear..and, we are prepared to die for them."

 

Gold looked at Axel and Nova. "If only I had your courage..Isn't there ANYTHING I can do for you?!"

 

Nova looked at her husband..then, smiled as she knelt down to Gold's level.

 

"what is your name. councilwoman?" asked Nova, softly.

 

"Gold."

 

"well, GOLD. as you must know, our personal belongings will be auctioned off following our executions.  
before that happens, we want you to go to our home, and take something of ours that MUSTN'T fall into the council's hands."

 

"what is it?"

 

"there is a POD, and orb shaped pod. Inside lies that which me, and my husband cherish the most.  
Take It. hide It away, keep It safe. Do this for us..and, all will be forgiven."

 

Gold stared into the woman's eyes. "what is in the pod?"

 

Nova smiled. "It's best if you see for yourself. You will understand."

 

Gold looked down. she exhaled sharply, then looked at them again. "o-Okay. I'll get the item TONIGHT. I promise."

 

Nova smiled at the Tenrec. "thank you, gold. Your heart truly does live up to your name."

 

Gold looked away, feeling even more regret and shame.

 

***End of Flashback***

 

"When I was able to get away, I snuck to their house late at night." continued Gold.

"I found the pod that they told me about, and took it back to my house..  
when I opened It..I found a tiny baby inside. I weeped, understanding at last WHY they were fighting so passionately against the Regime.

and, that very soon..that sweet, innocent child would be an orphan."

 

Gold looked at the baby..and, cried as she held him closer.  
Silver frowned, feeling bad for his friend..AND, the baby that she held in her arms.

 

"t-the following day..I had to observe their execution with the rest of the council." continued Gold.

"It was torture. I watched as those good people were led to the gallows.  
It took all my will to resist breaking out in tears as they placed those horrible ropes around their necks.

then..wh-when they gave the signal, and released the trapdoor. I shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch them drop.  
but, I still heard their psychic screams as their lives ended."

 

Gold clutched the baby as tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

 

"a-Axel's neck broke, so he died instantly. his wife wasn't so lucky.  
Nova strangled, fought for what felt like an hour. but, she too eventually joined her husband in death.

I was silent through the whole thing, but inside I was screaming.  
Two good people died, leaving behind an innocent child..and, I just stood there, and did NOTHING!!"

 

"gold..It wasn't your fau-"

 

"YES, IT WAS!!" shouted Gold, hysterical. "IT *WAS* My fault!! I could have saved them, but I didn't!  
I was too scared. and, BECAUSE of my cowardice, this..this sweet little boy will NEVER know his real parents!!"

 

as Gold cried, the baby finally awoke fully and touched Gold's muzzle with his tiny hand.  
Gold looked into his tiny blue eyes..and, shed even more tears as he looked at her innocently.

Gold then smiled weakly as she touched his tiny hand, gently squeezing it.

 

"I tried to do the right thing, and leave him in an orphanage. somewhere where he could have a better life.  
but, after the deaths of his parents, I realized that he would NEVER have a "better life"..not so long as the regime remained in power."

 

Gold's eyes then welled up in tears again. "and, besides..I felt that I owed his parents something. So, against my better judgement: I kept him, raised him in secret.

and, in time..I grew to love him as if he were my own child."

 

Gold then held the baby close as she gently rocked him back-and-forth.  
Silver finally smiled, finding this "motherly" side to Gold to be adorable.

 

"does he have a name?"

 

Gold shook her head. "no. I haven't brought myself to even THINK of a name for him."

 

"Well, I guess that is understandable. we've all been busy dodging the regime." said Silver. "I'm just amazed you've managed to hide him from the council all this time!"

 

"I have had some close calls..but, Yes: I have protected him." said Gold.

 

Silver looked at Gold. "so, WHY didn't you tell me, or the Professor about this?"

 

Gold stared off, a solemn look on her face. "It's *MY* burden to bear."

 

"It shouldn't have to be, Gold." said Silver. "raising a child should NEVER have to be a "solo mission."

 

"I know.." began Gold, sadly. "but who could I find, or even TRUST, to be this sweet child's father?!"

 

Silver looked at the baby in Gold's arms..who then began to look right back at him.  
his soft, sky blue eyes just melted the Hedgehog's heart. and, he at last spoke: "I could."

 

Gold looked at Silver with wide eyes. "wa-what?!"

 

Silver blushed, feeling embarrassed. "i-I'm sorry I never said this before, but..I've always liked you, Gold.

I never knew my parents, and have felt alone through all my life.  
but, I've always felt that you understood me. you know what It's like to be so..different."

 

Gold smiled as she faced the hedgehog. "I won't lie. I've also felt a kinship with you, too."

 

Silver smiled weakly, feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"well..after awhile, I've came to "LIKE you, like you." I mean..you're so beautiful. and..so kindhearted."

 

Gold smiled at Silver. "you also have a kind heart, Silver. Always thinking of others, and NEVER of yourself. I've always admired that about you."

 

Gold then approached Silver, her eyes fluttering a bit. "so, you..really love me?"

 

Silver blushed bright red, but smiled anyway. "given your powers, I always thought you already knew."

 

"Surprisingly I didn't." said Gold. "I mean..I knew you felt "something" about me, but you are a remarkably difficult man to read."

 

Silver chuckled lightly. "well..I do, Gold. we've been alone all our lives..I think It's time we were "alone TOGETHER."

 

Gold smiled at Silver. "you know..now that I think about. I think you WOULD make a good father. and, you ARE kinda cute..in a "dorky" sort of way."

 

the two mobians moved closer. their eyes half lidded, they slowly moved their muzzles closer, and closer..until.

 

CHA-CHIK!!

 

(("HALT!!"))

 

Gold and Silver gasped as the room suddenly filled with C.P.R., aiming their flashlight guns straight at them.

 

(("YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON!"))

 

"Oh, no!!" exclaimed Gold, frightened.

 

"oh, YES, "Councilwoman." began a male voice. Silver and Gold looked, and saw one of the Onyx City Council members emerge from the squad of C.P.R.

 

"As I've always said: "This is WAR. and, in War..nobody suffers more than "The Traitor."

 

[To Be Continued..]


	2. Gold's Penance, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU] With the war against the Onyx Regime a losing battle, Professor Von Schlemmer  
>  prepares to send Silver the Hedgehog and Gold the Tenrec into the distant past change history for the better.
> 
> before leaving, Silver learns of a dark secret that his fellow psychic has been hiding. [Silvold]

Gold clutched the baby overlander in her arms as the Civil Protection Robots surrounded her and Silver, blasters drawn and glowing.

 

"I always knew you would BETRAY us, Gold." began the Councilman. "all you "freaks" are alike."

 

"FREAKS!!?" exclaimed Silver angrily, his fists burning with bright blue energy. "I think you should look in the mirror, "Dottie"

 

the councilman ignored Silver, and looked at Gold..THEN, at the blue skinned baby in her arms. "that child sure looks familiar." began the Councilman. "yeees..I think I *HAVE* seen those eyes somewhere before."

 

the Councilman then chuckled evilly. "so..those terrorist that we executed were parents."

 

Gold glared at the faceless councilman. "they were ACTIVISTS!!" shouted Gold. "and, you all murdered them for saying things you didn't like!"

 

"They were extremists creating civil unrest." said the Councilman. "they needed to be silenced to preserve order."

 

Gold glared at the councilman. "It didn't work. the people STILL rebelled against your oppression."

 

"and, we hunted them all down, and silenced *THEM*, too. (darkly) despite all the information that you fed them behind our backs."

 

Gold looked away as tears threatened to break.

 

"But, I suppose It was wrong of us to publically execute those two.." began the Councilman. "better to just get It over with NOW, and not make It a spectacle that only encourages subversive behavior."

 

the councilman made a gesture at the C.P.R. "Prepare to fire on the traitor..AND, the child."

 

Gold gasped at this..but, Silver stepped between her and the robots. "You'll kill them over MY DEAD BODY!!"

 

the Councilman chuckled malevolently. "oh, Very well. if you don't want to wait your turn, then I'll start with YOU, hedgehog."

 

as the C.P.R. redirected their aim at Silver, the hedgehog struck first blood  
and, used is telekinesis to send out a wave that knocked the robots back.

he yelled out as he telekinetically bashed some bots into each other, and punched and kicked some using energized blows.

 

Gold clutched her baby close, watching fearfully as Silver fought hard against his enemies.

she swallowed hard, knowing full well that the C.P.R. more than a match for Silver.  
Gold wanted to help him. but, as his enemies were ROBOTS, their was little she could do with her powers.

 

Gold hated feeling useless. feeling so..Powerless.

 

as Silver fought against the C.P.R., the Councilman began to approach Gold.

 

"I might be willing to forgive your lapse in judgement, "Councilwoman" began the Councilman. "provided you prove your loyalty, and hand over the spawn of those terrorists."

 

Gold's fear soon turned to anger as she glared at the councilman. "go to hell, you monster."

 

the Councilman just smirked. "you FIRST."

 

Gold's eyes glowed gold and yellow as she willing used her powers this time.  
the Councilman then gripped his head, and cried out in pain. feeling like his brain was trying to crawl out of his skull.

 

"I've *felt* first hand the PAIN and AGONY that your so-called "order" has brought to the people that you PRETEND to care about!!" shouted Gold, angrily.

"I know their pain." continued Gold, darkly. "(shouting) I KNOW THEIR PAIN!! (speaking darkly) sometimes I share that pain..with people like YOU."

 

the Councilman growled painfully as images of violence, death and grief flashing into his mind all at once.

 

(("ALERT! ONYX CITY COUNCIL PERSONALE IN DANGER!!")) said a C.P.R., as It fired a stun ray at Gold, knocking her away.

 

"AAH!!" screamed Gold.

 

Silver looked in horror at his downed friend and love. "GOLD!, NO!!"

It was then that a C.P.R. struck at the distracted Silver, breaking through his psychic energy field, and knocking him down.

 

Gold looked, and saw Silver being pinned..and, the recovered Councilman staring down at her. a gun in his hand.

 

"you had your chance, freak." began the Councilman, aiming the gun at Gold's head. "but, you are just too dangerous to remain alive."

 

"no." said Gold, frozen in terror.

 

"goodbye, traitor."

 

BLAM!!

 

Gold flinched as she heard the ear splitting shot of the gun..then, paused upon realizing she wasn't dead.

she wasn't the only one shocked at this. "WHAT TH-!?"

 

BLAM!!, BLAM!!, BLAM!!, BLAM!!

 

the councilman continued to fire shot, after shot, after shot at Gold..but, the laser bullets only impacted the wall behind the Tenrec.

Gold remained unharmed, not feeling the shots at all.

 

"impossible!, how are you-"

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Silver roared as he unleashed a powerful psychic wave, shorting out the C.P.R.'s circuits.

the hedgehog then jetted forward, and punched the Councilman HARD in the face. cracking his facemask.

 

he then looked at Gold..and, gasped at what he saw. "Gold!, your..I can see through you!!"

 

"What!?"

 

Gold looked at her hand..and, gasped upon seeing that It was transparent. "but..HOW, I-"

 

Gold then looked at her baby on her arms..and, saw that not only was HE transparent as well, but his eyes were glowing silvery white.  
finally, his eyes returned to their normal light blue..and, Gold's hand became "solid" once again.

 

"oh my gosh..SILVER!, m-my baby, he..he has POWERS!"

 

Silver looked at the bullet ridden wall behind Gold. "they..He couldn't touch you." said Silver. the gunshots passed right through you. Almost as if you were a Ghost!"

 

Gold clutched her son as she stood up onto her feet.  
she looked at him..Then, looked back at Silver. "he..He made me Intangible. (tears up) my baby protected me!"

 

Silver looked out the corner of his eye, glaring. "we should go. they KNOW where we are, and are bound to send reinforcements once these guys don't report in."

 

"oh!, r-right." said Gold, breaking from her shock.

 

Silver took Gold's free hand, and led her and *their* baby out back up the staircase and out of the room.

 

[Onyx City]

As Silver and Gold left the now damaged estate, the two stopped momentarily to gasp as the number of C.P.R., tanks and hovercars in the general area.

 

"DAMN!, they're onto us!" curse Silver. "The Professor's lab is clear on the other side of town, and there's no way we can get through without being seen!"

 

"We have to TRY, Silver." said Gold. "That time machine is our last hope!"

 

"I know." said Silver, darkly. he looked at Gold..then, at the human infant that he had apparently "adopted" as his own.

 

"stay close, and follow me lead." said Silver. "If they caught us, RUN. don't stop for anything, just run."

 

Gold nodded. "alright. but, if the worst should happen to me, take my son..he's the only thing that matters."

 

Silver gritted his teeth angrily. not liking the idea of having to leave Gold behind if he had to..but, he understood the priority, and exhaled sharply. "fine. I'll keep him safe, I promise."

 

taking Gold in hand again, the Hedgehog led his new "family" into the city streets.  
ducking into an alleyway, the two mobians sprinted stealthily along the narrow way, and to the other side.

peering around a corner, Silver watched the passing patrols.  
there were so many tanks and C.P.R., that It made Silver's head spin just thinking about getting past them.

 

"not sure HOW we are getting past all those patrols." said Silver.

 

Gold looked at her baby. "m-maybe we can get our baby to use his powers again. They won't be able to touch us!"

 

"but, they can STILL see us." countered Silver. "and, I'm not about to lead them all to the Professor. he needs all the time he can GET to prepare us."

 

Suddenly, a light shined in the direction of the two mobians.

 

"Back away..HURRY!!" Silver and Gold ran back the way they came..only to stop halfway as another light shined in the opposite direction.

 

"oh, no."

 

"we're trapped!"

 

as the lightbeams grew closer, Silver and Gold held each other. fearing this was their end.

 

"i'm sorry, gold." whispered Silver, somberly.

 

"i love you, silver." whispered Gold, tears in her eyes.

 

the baby in Gold's arms shivered in fright. his eyes then began to glow silvery-white as his powered activated again.

 

finally, a line of C.P.R. approached the two from both sides.

the robots just stared right through them.

 

(("Squad Delta, REPORT!")) said a councilman over an interCOMM. (("have you found them!?"))

 

"NEGATIVE." replied one of the C.P.R. "WE HAVE NO VISUAL."

 

both Silver and Gold were shocked, and confused at this.

 

(("Then, circle back, and sweep the area again. I want those freaks FOUND, and TERMINATED!!"))

 

"AFFIRMATIVE."

 

as the C.P.R. troops all turned, and headed back. one spoke to the other.

 

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A VISUAL."

 

"SO DID I. MY OPTIC SENSORS MUST NEED A DIAGNOSTIC."

 

once the patrols were gone, Silver finally spoke. "okay, WHAT just happened!?"

 

"they didn't see us." mused Gold, silently.

 

Silver looked to Gold..and, widened his eyes in shock. "GOLD!, i..I can't see you either!"

 

Gold looked at Silver..and, also gasped. "n-Neither can I!"

 

Gold then gasped as realization hit her. "the baby."

 

Silver and Gold finally became visible as the baby calmed down, his powers fading.

 

"First they couldn't touch us, NOW they couldn't even SEE us?!" began Silver. "(lightly chuckles) I think I like this kid."

 

Gold stroked her baby's bright orange hair affectionately. "he was scared. he was trying to hide, didn't want to get hurt..I can relate."

 

Silver took a moment to look around. "well, if we can get him to do It again..we MIGHT have a chance at getting back to the Professor in one piece."

 

Gold looked at Silver as if he were crazy. "but, Silver, he's only a BABY!"

 

"I know, but right now, he's our only chance."

 

Gold frowned as she looked down at her frightened child.

 

"How am I suppose to get him to use his powers again?!" asked Gold.

 

"ask him."

 

Gold looked at Silver. "what?!"

 

"use your powers, and talk to him. ASK him to protect us again."

 

Gold grimaced at this. "Silver, i..I don't think I should. m-My powers, they-, wa-What if I hurt him!?"

 

Silver touched Gold's shoulder. "gold..you can do this."

 

Gold looked down at her son..then, exhaled sharply.  
bringing the human infant to her face, her eyes glowed as he attempted to use her telepathy on him.

 

(("son?")) spoke Gold, telepathically. (("can you hear me?"))

 

Gold heard sounds within her baby's mind that were heard to read.  
but, she finally heard a tiny voice that said: (("mommy?"))

 

(("yes, son. "Mommy's" here.")) replied Gold.

 

(("a-are they gone?, are the monsters gone?!"))

 

(("They are, but not for long.")) began Gold. (("Son, we need your help. me, and your..d-Daddy need you to use your powers again."))

 

(("I c-can't. I'm t-too scared."))

 

(("I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. But I promise..we won't let ANYTHING bad happen to you."))

 

the baby shivered and shook. (("wa-what do you want me to do, mommy??"))

 

(("make us "unseen", and "untouchable" again.")) said Gold. (("We can get you to a safe place, but we NEED you to shield and protect us."))

 

(("i-I don't know if I can."))

 

(("you CAN, baby. you CAN..just focus. I believe in you."))

 

Gold finally stopped using her telepathy. despite still trembling, the baby's eyes glowed silvery white again.  
Gold took Silver's hand as the scared infant made them both intangible, and invisible.

 

"this feels so..tingly" said Silver.

 

"We'd better get going. I don't know how long he can keep this up." said Gold, as she clutched her child tightly.

 

"Right." said Silver, who began to use his telekinesis to levitate himself and Gold, and shot forward at breakneck speed.

like a bullet, the trio flew through various buildings and through some passing patrols as well.

 

thanks to Gold's child, they remained UNDETECTABLE by everyone.

 

[Prof. Von Schlemmer's Lab]

In the underground chamber, Professor Von Schlemmer was putting the finishing touches on his Time Machine.

he was beginning to grow impatient as he waited for Silver and Gold to return.  
but, as they were the only hope he had left, he had no choice but to continue waiting.

 

Suddenly, Silver and Gold phased into the lab. as the pair finally materialized, Von Schlemmer jumped a little.

 

"MEIN GOTT!!..oh, Zilver. you ztarted me."

 

as Silver lowered himself and Gold safely down to the ground, and smiled weakly. "Sorry about that, Professor."

 

Von Schlemmer approached the pair. "Zo, exactly vhat was It that Gold need zo bad-" the scientist then noticed the blue skinned overlander baby in Gold's arms. "oh, my.."

 

Silver ran over to Gold. he grew worried when he saw how motionless the infant was.

 

"oh, please don't me he's-"

 

"no." said Gold, stroking the baby. "he's asleep. using his powers drained him."

 

Von Schlemmer looked at Gold. "i am zorry, Gold. you vere right. Zhis vas zomething you couldn't leave behind. vorgive me."

 

Gold smiled at the man. "I understand."

 

Silver looked to Von Schlemmer. "Professor, we were seen at Gold's house. WORSE: The council *knows* that Gold is with us."

 

"Zhen vee really don't have any choice, anymore. You MUST be zent into ze' past." Von Schlemmer looked at Gold, and the sleeping baby in her arms. "ALL of you."

 

as Von Schlemmer returned to a console, and began diverting all remaining power to his machine..Silver faced him again. "Professor..I want to change all this, but frankly, I don't know where to start. Isn't there ANY clue you can give me!? anything at all."

 

Von Schlemmer paused for a moment..then, exhaled sharply. "Onyx Zity, ze' capital of z' Regime, was named after Onyx Island." Von Schlemmer looked at Silver. "200 yearz ago, "Onyx Island" went by z' name of "Angel Island." I do not know when ze' name was change, or for what reazon. But, what I DO know..iz zhat It all started zhere."

 

"Angel Island, GOT IT." said Silver. "wait..isn't Angel Island the resting place of the Master Emerald of legend??"

 

"and, Ze' primary battleground of ze' old Brotherhood of Guardians, and zheir eternal enemies: Ze' Dark Legion."

 

Silver pondered this. "the brotherhood..and, the legion."

 

With a loud whirl, the time machine came to life.

 

"QUICKLY! ztep onto the Chronal Sphere platform." commanded Von Schelmmer.

 

Silver and Gold did as they were told, and stepped up onto the platform.

 

"Ztand at ze' very zenter of ze' circle."

 

Silver and Gold stayed close together at the center.  
Von Schlemmer fired up the machine, prompting metallic rings to pop out of the floor, and orbit all around the two mobians and their overlander baby.

 

Just then, the ground began to rumble..and, an alarm went off.

 

"WHAt'S THAT!?" exclaimed Silver.

 

Gold's eyes briefly flashed gold and yellow. "oh, god. They've FOUND us!!"

 

"Mein zecurity zyztems vill keep zhem at bay vor now. Vee CAN'T stop!"

 

as the rings picked up speed, they began to surge with energy..eventually generating an energized sphere around the three travelers.

 

Silver looked at Von Schlemmer desperately. "PROFESSOR! In case we fail..At LEAST tell me your name. Your REAL name!"

 

Von Schlemmer looked at his friend. "Warp. mein name iz "Professor Warp Schlemmer."

 

~I'd love to change the world..But I don't know what to do.~

 

the rings rotated faster and faster, becoming invisible due to their speed and encasing Silver and Gold into the energy sphere.

Gunfire was soon heard from the other side of the blast door. indicating that a squad of C.P.R. were ALREADY here, and were eventually going to break inside.

 

Von Schlemmer took one last look at Silver..who looked back at him with pleading eyes.

 

~I'd love to change the world..So I'll leave it up to you.~

 

"goodbye, mein friend." Von Schlemmer pressed the button..just as the C.P.R. managed to blast a hole through the door.

 

"HALT!!" commanded a C.P.R.

 

"STOP THEM!!" shouted a Councilman

 

the sphere whined loudly as it began to surge the three occupants with temporal energy.  
a CPR fired It's blaster at the sphere..but, the laser shot reflected and ricocheted. hitting Von Schlemmer in the shoulder.

 

"PROFESSOR!!!" exclaimed Silver, horrified.

 

~..but, I don't know what to DOOOO!!~

 

the chronal sphere glowed brightly, blinding everyone in the room.  
then, in a blinding flash..Silver the Hedgehog. Gold the Tenrec, and their human son..were GONE, without a trace.

 

~..so, I'll leave It up to..YOU.~

 

as Von Schlemmer lay slumped against the console, bleeding from his shoulder.  
the C.P.R. surrounded, and aimed their their blasters at him.

the councilman approached the wounded scientist, and glared at him.

 

"Where did you send them?!" demanded the councilman.

 

Von Schlemmer said nothing. he only breathed heavily as he gripped his shoulder.

 

"BRING. THEM. BACK. or, face immediate execution."

 

Von Schlemmer nodded. then, spoke up loudly. "c-Computer..initiate zelf-deztruct."

 

"WHAT!!?" exclaimed the councilman, shocked.

 

"Pazzcode.."GENESISSSS." finished Von Schlemmer

 

(("ACKNOWLEDGED."))

 

the lights flashed red as an alarm sounded. as the monitors flashed a countdown..Von Schlemmer spoke again.

 

"t-Take a good look around, Counzilman.."

 

(("7..6..5.."))

 

"becauze your future..iz about to CHANGE."

 

(("3..2..1..GOODBYE."))

 

From the high, X-like tower that looms over Onyx City..a massive explosion could be seen.

the dark, mysterious figure that dwelled within the tower narrowed it's red eyes.

 

[Planet Mobius, 3237.]

[200 Years Ago..]

Somewhere in Northamer, near Freedom HQ. two blurrs of light were streaking over the green, grassy plains.

one was bright blue, the other was golden yellow.

standing from afar was a female mobian chipmunk with reddish hair, dressed in blue, and armed with a stop watch.

 

as the streaks passed her by, she pressed the button on the stopwatch.

the streaks finally stopped..revealed to be a male, blue mobian hedgehog in red sneakers.  
and, a male overlander with dark blone hair and dressed in black-and-yellow.

 

"Alright, Sal. give It to us straight: Who won!?" asked Sonic.

 

Sally looked at the watch. "actually..It seems you BOTH passed in record time."

 

Sonic looked amazed. "no way..I was going my fastest!, NOBODY can catch up with me!!"

 

"Nobody except Billy, It seems." said Sally, as she walked over to the mute human in question, pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss. "great job, hon. You were AWESOME."

 

Billy blushed at this. Sonic then looked at him..and, smiled. "Okay. I give. You ARE the fastest overlander alive, Bill. You would have to be if you can catch with ME."

 

Sally chuckled at this. "Well, Sonic. I am impressed..Only YOU can be so humble, and STILL maintain your ego."

 

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, I'm not so vain that I don't mind sharing the title of "The Fastest Thing Alive." Sonic then patted Billy's thigh. "Actually, I kinda like It. NOW, I can race somebody without It being unfair."

 

both Sonic and Sally shared a chuckle. then, all of a sudden..the wind changed.

 

"huh?, what that-"

 

KA-ZAAAAAAP!!

 

Sally shrieked as an orb of erratic energy suddenly materialized.  
Billy grabbed his mobian wife, and shielded her. while Sonic stepped forward, facing the strange orb of energy.

 

"What's this!?, Metal Sonic agai-"

 

Sonic's question was answered when the orb dematerialized..revealing a silvery-white hedgehog, and a golden furred Tenrec.

 

"SILVER!?" exclaimed Sonic, shocked and confused.

 

Silver finally looked around..and, Saw none other than Sonic the Hedgehog facing him. "Sonic?!"

 

Sonic immediately glared at the time traveler. "oh, great. Anytime *you* show up Trouble happens."

 

Silver faced Sonic. "Look, I know haven't met under the best of circumstances-"

 

Sonic scoffed at this. "THAT'S putting It mildly. when we first met, you tried to kill me. THEN, you went after all of my friends."

 

Sally noticed the strange (and, scared) girl who was with Silver..and, the odd looking overlander baby that she was holding.

 

"So, who are you after no-"

 

"Sonic, WAIT!" exclaimed Sally, walking up.

 

"What!?"

 

"Sonic..LOOK."

 

Sonic looked to where Sally was pointing: a female Tenrec in a Sari, who look frightened and was holding a blue skinned overlander baby.

 

Sonic was dumbfounded. "whose..What?!"

 

"Everyone.." began Silver. "This is GOLD, my girlfriend. and, our son..he's adopted."

 

"yeah, THAT we figured." said Sonic

 

Sally looked at the sleeping baby. "What's your son's name?"

 

Gold looked at her baby. "he doesn't have a-"

 

"Warp." said Silver, somberly. "his name is Warp."

 

Gold looked at Silver..then, breathed out. sensing the pain that her boyfriend was feeling. "umm..Yes. Warp, that is his name."

 

Sonic stifled a laugh. "Silver, Gold, WARP?! Sheesh, they sure do have strange names in the future."

 

Sally scowled at the hedgehog. "You're one to talk..SONIC."

 

"Point."

 

Sally faced Silver. "though I don't share in Sonic's distrust, he DOES have a point: You only ever show up when there is an impending crisis."

 

Silver glared darkly. "none more dire than that which we escaped from."

 

Sonic crossed his arms as he eyed his old rival. "Such AS??.."

 

"It would take too long to explain It all to you." began Gold. "Perhaps It is best if I showed you all."

 

Gold's eyes glowed golden yellow as he projected images into the minds of Sonic, Sally and even Billy.  
the three bore disturbed expressions as images if violence, death and misery flashed before their eyes.

once the visions finally stopped, they all gasped and breathed heavily. "what was..THAT!?" exclaimed Sally, shellshocked.

 

"Our world..Two-Hundred Years from now." began Gold. "Sometime between then and now, "Freedom" died, and in It's place came tyranny disguised as "protection."

 

"we fought as you all once did against robotnik, but we LOST." said Silver. "We've come here to undo the Onyx Regime. and, Hopefully return to a future worth living in."

 

Sally looked down, sighing sharply. "I am so sorry for your losses. Is there ANYthing we can do to help??"

 

Silver looked away. "I don't know. details on how the regime came to power are "sketchy" The only clue I have is that It all started on Onyx-, I mean, ANGEL Island."

 

"that's Knux place." said Sonic. "I'll have Tails radio the Chaotix, and let him know your coming."

 

Silver smiled. "Thank you..Sonic."

 

Sonic shrugged. "yeah, well..think of It as my way of saying "sorry" for giving you a hard time just now."

 

"It's Okay. In the past, I haven't exactly given you much reason to trust me."

 

As Sonic, Sally and Billy left for their nearby headquarters, Gold looked to Silver. "You've been to the past before?"

 

Silver looked at Gold, and chuckled nervously. "It was..Complicated. VERY complicated."

 

Gold nodded, then looked at her baby. "so..WARP."

 

Silver sighed sadly, looking away.

 

"It's okay, Silver. I understand..It's a wonderful name." Gold then looked at baby Warp, and smiled. "warp..my little warp."

 

Silver looked at the child..then, smiled himself as he gently touched his face.  
he then looked to Gold with a serious look on his face. "So, now that we have a chance to relax..shouldn't we talk about our son's powers?"

 

Gold frowned as she looked down at Warp.

 

"you didn't know?"

 

Gold shook her head. "no. I didn't. and, as far as I know, his real parents were normal."

 

Gold then gently stroked Warp's hair. "but, you know..I don't really care. In fact, I like his powers."

 

"You do?" inquired Silver.

 

"YES. All I want is for my baby to be safe. Protected." began Gold. "and, with his.."ghost-like" powers, he will be.

no one can touch him..so, he can't be hurt. and, he can hide in plain sight, too."

 

Gold hugged Warp. "my baby is SAFE. he'll be safe..even if I can't be there to protect him."

 

Silver smiled..then, he hugged his new girlfriend. his new FAMILY.

 

[The Great Mobocean, Aboard the Freedom Fighter Special.]

Silver and Gold sat quietly aboard the Freedom Fighter's stealth jet  
as they flew them over the ocean towards where the "Floating Island" was currently at.

 

"Angel Island inbound." began Tails, as he piloted the aircraft. "ETA: 20 Minutes..TOPS."

 

Gold looked to Silver..who looked really serious.

 

"Silver..I know as soon as we reach Angel Island, the first thing you'll want to do is begin your investigation."

 

"You reading my mind, again?" inquired Silver.

 

Gold chuckled. "no. you are just "predictable" sometimes."

 

Silver chuckled lightly.

 

"but, Seriously, Silver. we still have no clue in where and how to start looking." continued Gold. "I know you want to just find the source of the Onyx Regime, and go straight home..

but, we can't ignore the possibility that we may be stranded in the Past for longer than we expect to."

 

"What are you saying, Gold?" asked Silver.

 

"I am SAYING that we should try to find a place for us to live once we reach Angel Island." said Gold.

 

Silver looked at Gold. "b-but, what about-"

 

"We have over 200 years to stop the Onyx Regime..we'll have plenty of time to live our own lives for awhile."

 

Silver grumbled, looking away. Gold then touched his hand.

 

"Silver..we have been on the run for all our lives. but, we are finally in a time and place where we are Safe. where we are FREE."

Gold then caressed Warp's tiny cheek. "and..we have a son, who deserves to have a happy childhood. (looks at Silver) I do not plan on staying here forever.

but, In case we DO end up staying longer than we intend. I think we should try and give our son a good life here."

 

Silver thought long and hard over this. While the memory of leaving his good friend to die was still VERY fresh in his mind.

he couldn't ignore the logic that he DID have plenty of time to change that. to change EVERYTHING.

 

and, the happiness of his new son was more important than any mission.  
Afterall..what would be the point in creating a 'better world', if what he cared for the most was "unhappy."

 

"(sigh) okay..you win. We'll try and find a place to live in peace. THEN, we can try and start our investigation."

 

Gold smiled warmly..she then leaned forward, her muzzle close to Silver's. "thank you, silver." Gold then kissed Silver on his lips.

Silver blushed bright red, as he had NEVER kissed a girl before.

 

but, he had to admit. he rather liked It

 

[Meanwhile, Somewhere on Angel Island]

in a cold, dark facility. a female echidna in a skin-tight catsuit walked down a hallway.  
she entered a sliding door, and walked into what looked like a laboratory.

inside, their was an Echidna in a black hooded cloak who was fiddling with something.

 

"I got your message." began Lien-Da. "now, what was It that you wanted to show me so badly?!"

 

the legionnaire looked at his Grandmaster, and grinned. "the FUTURE, Grandmaster. the future."

the legionnaire stood up, and led Lien-Da to a work table.  
upon it was a hunk of shiny metal, and some scattered weapons.

 

"a piece of slag? THIS is what you wanted to show me!?" said Lien-Da, unimpressed.

 

the legionnaire snickered. "oh, It's not just ANY piece of metal..It is our newest weapon against the Guardians, and their allies."

the legionnaire took a large, rifle-like weapon. "This is a Series X De-Atomizer. the most powerful weapon in our arsenal. NOTHING can shield against it's destructive beam."

 

Lien-Da gripped the handle of her bullwhip. "losing my patience, WORM."

 

"then, WATCH." said the Legionnaire, as he aimed the weapon at the hunk of metal, and charged It.

he at last fired a powerful beam. one so strong, It knocked him back from the recoil.

 

once he quite firing, the work table was a smoldering wreck. even the floor was badly damaged.

 

but, the metal..remained INTACT. not even slightly melted.

 

Lien-Da's attitude quickly changed. "impossible..i-It should have disintegrated!!"

 

the legionnaire smirked as he held the gun over his shoulder. "I call it "Destronium", I discovered It when I investigated that meteor crash a week ago.

It is the HARDEST substance on Mobius, impervious to damage on the molecular level. Completely indestructible."

 

Lien-Da eyed her underling. "Completely?"

 

"well..anything but MORE Destronium." said the legionnaire, as he laid the gun down.

he then returned his attention to Lien-Da. "just imagine it, Grandmaster..ALL of our cybernetics, forged of this metallic alloy.

We wouldn't need replacement parts anymore. We..will become INVINCIBLE."

 

Lien-Da smiled a wide, malicious grin. "We would still require the means to MOLD this metal in order to use it."

 

"I am already in the process of breaking down it's molecular structure. Once I crack the code, we can manufacture the metal ourselves."

 

Lien-Da smiled at the legionnaire. "You have done well, my servant. In fact..I do say you have earned a higher place amongst the Legion.

I have been searching for a worthy Kommissar to serve under me..and, I do believe YOU may be right for the job."

 

Lien-Da looked at him. "Tell me..what is your name?"

 

the Legionnaire pulled his hood down..revealing himself to have coal black fur, and golden yellow eyes. "I am..ONYX, Grandmaster."

 

"Then, return to your work..Kommissar Onyx. We must make the weaponization of this Destronium become a reality."

 

Onyx bowed respectfully. "as you command..Grandmaster Lien-Da."

 

as Lien-Da left, Onyx grinned evilly a she returned to his work.

Work that would forever change the fates of many..in MORE ways than one.

 

[The End?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second and Final part of the Silvold story that I promised "EpicCrasher I would do.
> 
> Here, I reveal that Gold's adoptive child (who I later named "Warp")  
> has his own special powers, but aren't anything like the powers that Silver and Gold have.
> 
> as I gave Warp the same skin and hair color of Prof. Von Schlemmer  
> (who I STILL think reminds me of Mira Nova from Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)  
> I gave Warp ghost-like powers, mainly Intangibility and Invisibility  
> (which are the most basic "ghost powers" from Danny Phantom.)
> 
> the nature of his powers also fits with Gold's protective nature.  
> wishing her son to be safe, so him being able to be "Unseen" and "Untouchable" makes that a reality.
> 
>  
> 
> I left a few Time Travel culture references (Kudos if any can notice them.)
> 
>  
> 
> Because this is all part of my own continuity, I placed references  
> to my previously written stories once Silver and Gold travel to the past.
> 
> for on thing, Sally is married to Billy (my human OC)  
> Silver's past time travel adventures we references by Sonic himself  
> (which allude to the Archie Comics, and even the Sonic '06 game if you squint.)
> 
> and, finally..I hint at the origins of the Onyx Regime  
> by writing in how Lien-Da and Onyx "relationship", and Project: Destron first started.
> 
>  
> 
> Could It be that Onyx of the Dark Legion created Onyx City Regime?!  
> (well, why not. the Onyx City Council members RESEMBLES dark legionnaires, ANYWAY.  
>  and, like the Legion, they are obsessed with science and technology.)
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel if anyone in interested (I have plans for "Warp")

**Author's Note:**

> Because 'EpicCrasher' has become such a "Silvold" fan,  
> I decided to make an effort, and write this story up for her.
> 
> I originally intended for this to be a single chapter story.  
> BUT, like so many of my other stories, It became too long, and I had to extend It into a multi-part story.
> 
>  
> 
> Despite being based on a Sonic Universe story arc that is STILL in production,  
> I wrote this as an AU that is similar to source material, but ISN'T canon with the comic.
> 
> the whole concept of this story is Gold Tenrec's "guilty conscious"  
> and, how she ended up the adoptive mother of a human infant.
> 
>  
> 
> while "Silver Age" was written as a dark story, I made my version much DARKER.  
> evident in the mention of death, and the practice of public executions.
> 
> much of this was influenced by Terminator, and X-Men: Days of Future Past.  
> as this is a DARK, and Terrible world that shouldn't exist, and MUST be changed.
> 
>  
> 
> the "Silvold" content in this isn't as typical as most people would do.  
> with the actual romance ONLY taking place at the very end of this chapter.
> 
> the prime motivation here (apart from Silver and Gold being kindred spirits)  
> is that "Gold's child NEEDS a father", and Silver's selflessness would compell him to take such a responsibility.
> 
>  
> 
> the title of the story also indicated Gold's motivations as a mother.  
> that she failed, and her failure led to the wrongful deaths of two innocence.
> 
> and, out of guilt, adopted their now orphan son, and raised him out of penance.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I was tempted to write the execution scene in full.  
> BUT, I decided against this. both for time, AND that It'd be "too dark" to depict actual death in such detail.
> 
>  
> 
> "Axel" and "Nova" characters were based on Thomas and Martha Wayne from DC Comics Batman  
> (as both are social activists, who ended up killed, and left behind an orphan son.)
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will feature more "action", I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> One final note.
> 
> the most primary reason that I wrote this story was to show that despite preferring the "Old Sonic World"  
> I do not hate the revamped universe, and that there are some things about it (like Gold, here) that I like.
> 
> So, nobody can call me a "Gee-Whiner" who hates anything New, and Different.


End file.
